


A simple favour

by schemingCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, F/M, Light Bondage, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Psychological Trauma, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingCat/pseuds/schemingCat
Summary: […Maetra?]Mae bites her lip nervously. She recognizes that tone.[Since we have the time, could you…?]Mae gets out of the sleeping bag and brushes her hair with her hands. She pictures the steps she’ll follow and mentalizes herself.----------------Some people deal with trauma with hurtful coping mechanisms.Some of them can't enjoy vanilla sex. They have to indulge their kinks. kinks developed because of those traumas.----------------These are two of my OCs. For a bit of context: Maetra is a member of the sufferer's movement and Ceraza a former member of a branch of purplebloods tasked with eradicating any trace of that movement. He suffered sexual abuse there. They are both early Prospit dreamers, and got in contact there after he was tasked with killing her. After staging her death (involving her actual dreamself death due to shenanigans) they eventually escaped together, knowing they could still have someone after them.
Kudos: 1





	A simple favour

It’s an ill day. Clouds are lurking in the sky. It’ll probably rain soon. Great, just what they needed.  
Maetra goes back to the tent and decapchalogues a pile of firewood. Ceraza isn’t back yet. She stretches and lies on their sleeping bag.  
Ceraza comes back not long after. He’s carrying some forage, not much.  
Not a good ¢a¢h, hm?  
[Rain could start at any moment. The beasts are all hidden already, and I couldn’t venture too far.]  
Yes, that was a good ¢all. It’s okay, we ¢an do a few days without gathering.  
[More like we have to.]  
Maetra chuckles.  
It’s fine. Say, will you want a fire tonight?  
[I’d rather not. Rain could extinguish it at any moment, it’d be a waste of your efforts.]  
I’m okay with it, we ¢an fet¢h more later. That’s the one thing we are not running out of soon.  
Ceraza examines her friend. He’s not a fan of that misuse of resources, or fires, for that matter, but fire always cheers her.  
[You are right. And no one would go out with this weather. I’ll prepare the ground.]  
Maetra beams, and Ceraza can’t contain a smile himself. He grabs some wood and goes out*  
It doesn’t take the purpleblood much time to start a fire. They are soon sitting side by side in front of it, sharing a frugal -but cooked- meal.  
The sky roars, and they are sourly reminded of the insignificance of their desires. They go back inside and huddle together in the sleeping bag.  
I wish it had lasted a bit longer… lnl  
[Tomorrow there will be more. I think we got a few hours; it wasn’t too bad.]  
Not at all, that’s why I wanted a bit more… Mae sighs.  
At least we won’t be ¢old this night. She hugs him and holds him close, he responds in the same way.  
[Goodnight, Maetra.]  
Night, Ceraza.

***

The rain persists when they wake up.  
Another day in. Good thing we have our trusty tent.  
[Yes…]  
I’m sure it will end soon enough. Want to go back to sleep? Or just lie here. Not mu¢h else to do.  
Ceraza doesn’t respond, he is pondering something.  
[…Maetra?]  
Mae bites her lip nervously. She recognizes that tone.  
[Since we have the time, could you…?]  
Mae gets out of the sleeping bag and brushes her hair with her hands. She pictures the steps she’ll follow and mentalizes herself.  
Ceraza is looking at the floor. Mae gets some rope from her sylladex and takes a deep breath. She approaches Ceraza from behind, measuring the distance between them, holds him by the shoulders and kicks him in the legs, right behind the knees. She pulls and brings him down to his knees, Ceraza lets out a cry of pain.  
Immediately, she grabs his arms and ties them, making sure to make it extra tight.  
[Than-]  
Who gave you permission to speak? Maetra holds him by the neck. Your mouth has only one use here. She places herself in front of him and removes her pants and underwear, she the brings Ceraza to her nook forcefully. Go.  
Ceraza begins pleasuring her.  
You are worthless, don’t ever forget it. This is all you are capable of, and, if you were to disappoint me… Her grip on Ceraza’s neck tightens. He’s having difficulty breathing, but she frees him after a few seconds.  
She lets Ceraza work her nook. She needs her bulge to unsheathe, but she knows this won’t make it; Mae closes her eyes and thinks about her times with Seghan, trying to imagine she’s the one licking her nook at the moment… But she can’t indulge in the fantasy for too long.  
₵ome on! That’s all you ¢an do?! I’m guessing you want to die, then?  
Ceraza increases the rhythm. Eventually the bulge unsheathes. She stops herself from patting Ceraza’s shoulder and pushes him back forcefully instead.  
That’s enough. You did well. Here’s your reward, open wide. Ceraza complies. Mae breaths in, exhales and pushes her bulge inside Ceraza, almost half of it in in one go. Ceraza coughs. Mae grabs him by the nape and pushes, making him choke, making him suffer. He’s fighting to get it out, he’s fighting for air. Tears form in the corners of his eyes.  
This is what you get for being a whore. You’d better get used to it. She pulls back and lets him get some air through the nose, her bulge still in his mouth, moving wildly. Ceraza sucks it.  
Oh? About time you understood your pla¢e, I didn’t even have to tell you to do this. You are su¢h a slut, you are getting off of this, aren’t you?  
With tears still in his eyes, Ceraza attempts to nod. Maetra looks at him: he is not the only one on the verge of tears here. But there’s a long way to go…  
Mae pushes and pulls, setting the rhythm herself. Now… take it… like the pail you are. She grabs Ceraza’s head and gets her whole bulge in, releasing the genetic material directly in his body. It fills him, pressing his insides, getting to his stomach, to his mouth, some gets out: he can't take it all.  
He is choking. And crying. Maetra holds him by the shoulders, trembling herself. She tries to hold until the genetic material is all out, but pulls back abruptly after seconds that feel eternal.  
Ceraza is coughing fluid. His face has turned lighter. Mae thinks about punishing him for not taking it, but she can’t find the strength to do it.  
Still…  
She approaches and helps him cough the remaining genetic material. She unties him and makes him get on all fours, telling him sweetly to take his time, that it’s fine.  
She gets behind him and pulls down his leggings. He doesn’t even notice it, but he does notice the hit. And the second one. And the following. Each hitting harder. Ceraza screams. He starts crying at the twelfth.  
Hmm? What’s this? Looks like someone is wet down here? Maetra tries to say something else, but she feels a lump in her throat. She can’t help but wonder why he is wet, why his body learned to react this way to… this.  
She touches his nook, just teasing. Ceraza is trembling. Mae forces two fingers inside him without a warning, he cries.  
Mae kneels and introduce her bulge in his nook. Thrusting forcefully, going all the way in with each thrust. Ceraza is sobbing loudly by now. Maetra is crying, too, but she’s muffled by Ceraza.  
She keeps going, spanking him from time to time, until she lets out another load of teal fluids. This time she stays put, she let’s the fluids fill him, bloat him. Ceraza shouts. Mae is gritting her teeth. Her face’s a mess of grey and teal by now, she’s clinging onto Ceraza to stop her own shivers.  
She has her eyes close, and doesn’t notice until he falls: Ceraza is unconscious.  
Mae pulls back -the genetic material falls from his nook- and hold him between her arms. Has she gone too far this time?  
₵eraza! He doesn’t respond  
It’s okay, ₵eraza, it’s all fine.  
It has already finished, there’s no more ¢oming. She’s crying and sobbing. She hugs him. You are safe now, we are safe…  
I’m so so- She stop herself: that’s not what she has to say, that’s not what she has to feel. That’s not what Ceraza needs. I’m with you, you are not alone.  
Ceraza doesn’t respond, but he starts crying again. Maetra rests her forehead on Ceraza’s, now purple and teal paint his face.  
She sobs and brings a hand to his face, cleaning the tears.  
It’s all fine now… You are not alone anymore…  
₵eraza…  
She hugs him tighter.  
He opens her eyes and finds himself in front of a black, messy mane. He lifts his arms slowly, they feel heavy, unresponsive, and drops them on Mae’s back.  
It’s all fine now, it’s all good. She sobs.  
[Maetra…]  
What is it??  
[Don’t leave… please…]  
I’m here, ₵eraza, I’m here. She holds him even tighter, as much as she can.

***

Ceraza is resting on a pile of folded clothes. They are… not in the best cleanliness condition, but the fulfill their purpose. She is cleaning Ceraza, carefully, she knows he’s sore. Because of her, but, no, she mustn’t think that way. And yet, it feels so… wrong.  
Mae shakes her head, what’s done it’s done. She now has to make sure he recovers completely.  
It’s still raining outside. How is this possible? Has it been raining this long or didn’t they really last long? It felt like an eternity…  
She finishes cleaning. More or less. She doesn’t think she can do much more without hurting him, so that’ll do for now.  
She stands and looks at the mess that is their tent now. She smiles sourly and sighs.  
Carefully she tucks Ceraza in the sleeping bag, and then she enters herself. She brushes his hair and gets it far from his eyes. She caresses his cheeks and stays like that for a while.  
When he wakes up, she’s the first thing he sees. He smiles. When Maetra wakes up, she feels wrapped in an embrace. She smiles.


End file.
